9b9tfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemesis
Overview Nemesis was a group on 9b9t known for PvP'ing, map arts, their builds and producing the dankest and most contagious phrases on 9b9t at its top secret factories (aka fiverZ1998 and BradleyCrazy's intellect). Phrases are, but not limited too, "™", "Good!!", and "NanZ!". Current members include FangAlien, Thurloyd, NamedDeveloper, fiverZ1998, BradleyCrazy, zClqssified, ninjapro99 and UnexpectedJorre. 10k Sanctuary On 26 July 2016, Thurloyd met FangAlien at spawn. The two helped each other after getting killed, and later decided to head off in search for a place to build a base. While on the highway, FangAlien came across an old sanctuary built by Speedzminer on 9 July 2016. Fang and Thur decided to renovate the sanctuary and help anyone who came across it. During its occupied time, NamedDeveloper (Faith), ninjapro99, Schorch2000, and TheArchonMan had joined the group in helping out at the sanctuary. Due to a lack of advertisement of the sanctuary, the area was nearly untouched during the purge of sanctuaries that took place in the early months of 9b9t, but was later insided by ByroPlayz and the sanctuary fell on 2 August 2016. Nemesis 1.0 July 2016 - 3 September 2016 On 31 July 2016, the group abandoned the sanctuary due to a warning of a possible attack, and went ahead on a search for Speedzminer. After a failed attempt, the group instead founded a base later to be known as Nemesis 1.0. At this base, the group was officially named Nemesis, and members Wukalu, zClqssified, fiverZ1998, BradleyCrazy, and _Coleh324_ joined Nemesis. Schorch2000 was the primary builder of Nemesis 1.0, but later became inactive on the server, alongside TheArchonMan. Nemesis 1.0 is home to The Aetius Stronghold built by Thurloyd. Tension arose after a gold farm was built close to the base, and it was later discovered that someone had been living at the base. Nemesis 1.0 was abandoned a few days later, after it had been raided on 4 September 2016. Nemesis 2.0 September 2016 - 8 December 2016 As the sun rose on the 5 September 2016 on 9b9t, Nemesis 2.0 came into being. zClqssified and fiverZ1998 were the first to arrive at the new site and got to work establishing the second Nemesis. Both cleared the area that would later become the central green. zClqssified then worked on making a zombie grinder and fiverZ made the first storage area and members board. FangAlien, Thurloyd and BradleyCrazy arrived soon after. Ninjapro99 also arrive shortly afterwards too but became inactive only appearing once in December before coming back to the server on a more permeant basis in February 2017. _Coleh324_ also became inactive at Nemesis 2.0 after AFK fishing a few times. About two months later, NamedDeveloper arrived at Nemesis 2.0 after several failed attempts at the journey. fiverZ constructed the monument in the centre of the green and all over ground roads around Nemesis 2.0. Soon members began work on their own houses. BradleyCrazy’s house went through 3 iterations before he settled on a glass dome concept. Thurloyd opted for a modern design building, which after 3 months of “construction” was never finished. zClqssified became resident in a large dragon head he made near the central green. FangAlien retreated to the mountain side, with a log cabin. fiverZ opted for a two-story building with a large storage room below ground which became home to a large Mending book stash prior to the 11/11 dupe. Thurloyd’s notable builds at Nemesis 2.0 include The Nemesis Museum and The Nemesis Vault. BradleyCrazy was known for automating every-goddamn-thing in Nemesis 2.0., he also built the light house and Nemesis’ Valley of Wheat with fiverZ. fiverZ constructed all of the 5-line underground rail system that served every part of Nemesis 2.0. As a long term project, fiverZ was working on a high-rise building to be named The Vortex Coalition HQ until the time of Nemesis 2.0’s demise. By the time the 11/11 dupe’s arrival, Nemesis members were already reasonably wealthy, equipped with sufficient amounts of gapples and several sets of god armour each. NamedDeveloper brought word of the dupe to the group and BradleyCrazy was the first to perform a successful duplication using the flight-disconnect method. Later the civ-break and inventory drop method was used and then later again with shulker boxes with the arrival of 1.11 on the map. On the 6 December, Babbaj of 2b2t leaked many players’ base co-ordinates on the 9b9t subreddit. ActuallyTom informed fiverZ of this event as it happened and Nemesis members got to work moving valuable items. The days following the co-ordinate leak, several players visited the base. Most notabley these incluse: Jjstarzz, UnexpectedJorre and Flashbak_. On the 8 December Nemesis 2.0 was officially disbanded after being griefed. Most members hung around the old base for a time to see what would become of it. Following that, them said members went to spawn for about two weeks which became known as Nemesis’ Spawn Era. On 27 December 2016, Thurloyd had enough of this and went to establish Nemesis 3.0. Nemesis 3.0 December 2016 - 13 July 2017 Was blown up by a raging freddy or as know as FlaShBak. riprip